To Take Away The Pain
by Zammie Luv
Summary: A one shot of how Zach feels about Cammie when she comes back.  And it shows how evem though he is mysterious, that she is his better half.  Also a songfic of "Breathe" by Ryan Star.  R&R!  Zammie!


** Hello again my awesome readers and reviewers! I was just thinking that I have done quite a few one shots, but none in Zach's POV. So here one is! (P.S. I am betaless, cut me some slack!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot!**

Zach P OV

White walls. White walls were what I stared at in the infirmary of Gallagher Academy. I finally leaned my head down to look at Joe Solomon. He had been in a coma for three months, he's a fighter, but he's losing. I looked also at the

solitary picture hung on the wall. It was of Headmistress Morgan, my Gallagher Girl's mom. Ms. Morgan went missing about two and a half months ago; two weeks after Cammie ran away. Thinking of Cam almost brought tears to my eyes

but I kept them in and left, slamming the door in my depression. I walked down the hall and heard crying. I ignored it because there was a lot of crying going one these days, with Cam and her mom and Solomon. I continued to walk until

I saw a small figure curled up at the bottom of the staircase. I knew that girl. "Gallagher Girl?" I called out, wondering if it was just a figment of my imagination. She stood up and turned. Her sleeves were coated with dust, most likely from

a passageway, and there was a smudge of dirt on her cheek. There was a large cut on her bottom lip and a bruise above her eyebrow. Dirty blonde strands stuck to her forehead in tangles and yet, she looked as beautiful as ever. Her

piercing blue eyes finally met mine and she ran towards me yelling, "Zach!". I embraced her in a large hug and Cam started sobbing in my arms. "Gallagher Girl, what's wrong?" I asked. We sat down on the step together as she blubbered

out, "Its all my fault!". I kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair, "What?". "My mom, Solomon, all of it! It's my fault! I'm so sorry," she said. "Oh Cam, it's not your fault," I tried to comfort her. She shook her head and said, "Yes it

is.". I held her tighter and her sobs became more violent and miserable. I felt horrible, she always had so much on her plate. I just wish I could carry some of her burden. She does so much for others, for me. So quietly I sang,

_"She's fine most of the time,_  
_She takes her days with a smile,_  
_Moves like a dancer in light,_  
_Spinning around to the sound,_  
_But sometimes she falls down,_

_Breathe, just breathe,_  
_Take the world off your shoulders, put it on me,_  
_Breathe, just breathe,_  
_Let the life that you live be all that you need,_

_She's like New York at night,_  
_She dreams of running away,_  
_Shine on bright like the sun,_  
_And even the sky turns gray,_  
_I need you to hear me say,_  
_I need you to hear me say,_

_Breathe, just breathe,_  
_Take the world off your shoulders, put it on me,_  
_Breathe, just breathe,_  
_Let the life that you live be all that you need,_

_Let go of our fear, let go of our doubt,_  
_Let go of the ones who try to put you down,_  
_You're gonna be fine, don't hold it inside,_  
_If you hurt right now then let it all come out,_

_Breathe, just breathe,_  
_Take the world off your shoulders, put it on me,_  
_Breathe, just breathe,_  
_Let the life that you live be all that you need,_

_Breathe, just breathe,_  
_Take the world off your shoulders, put it on me,_  
_Breathe, just breathe,_  
_Let the life that you live be all that you need,_

_Let go of our fear, let go of our doubt,_  
_(Let the life that you live be all that you need)_  
_Let go of our fear, let go of our doubt,_  
_(Take the world off your shoulders, put it on me)"_

Now her tears were dried and she stared up at me with awe. "Zach, I didn't know you sang!" she cried. "I've always sung. I sang when my mother yelled at me. I sang when my dad died. I sing to take away the pain." I said. Cammie grabbed my hand and exclaimed, "Well you're incredible!" I smiled and said, "Ha thanks, well I hope you feel better now. I love you Gallagher Girl." She kissed me and said, "It sure works, and I love you too."

**Ok so thanks for the inspiration guys! I love the compliments and critisism! Keep reviewing please!**


End file.
